warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tupfenflügel
„Seh ich aus wie eine Bratwurst oder wieso gibt hier jeder seinen Senf dazu?“ ---- Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! von Sunny:) Wenn ihr mich fragen wollt ob ich mit euch einen Geschichte schreiben möchte, ich euch bei etwas helfen kann oder wenn ihr einfach mal nur Hi sagen wollt - hinterlasst mir einfach eine Nachricht und lasst euch bloß nicht von dem ersten Spruch davon abhalten! Aber bitte unter einer neuen Überschrift und mit eurer Signatur, sonst mache ich einfach die Überschrift. Und natürlich ein Danke an Sunny für die beiden Sprüche oben. Eure 'TupfenflügelIch liebe es mir Lügen anzuhören, wenn ich die Wahrheit schon kenne Herzlich Willkommen Hallo, ich bin einer der Admins der Community. Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass du Benutzer Diskussion:Eichhornsprung bearbeitet hast! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, um loszulegen, sieh dir am besten erst einmal unsere Hilfeseiten an oder nimm hier Kontakt zu mir oder einem anderen Admin auf. Allgemeine Unterstützung erhältst du auch in der Community Deutschland, wo du die Foren und Blogs durchforsten kannst. Hinterlasse mir bitte eine Nachricht, wenn ich dir bei irgendeinem Problem behilflich sein kann. Viel Spaß bei ! Benutzer Diskussion:Fireheart002 Re: Ja okay kann ich machen. Farbe/Farbverlauf? (Siehe meine, Farbverlauf) Unterschiede vom Spruch zum Namen, was die Farbe betrifft? Schatten? Ja oder nein? Hintergrund? Wie groß soll alles sein? Schriftart von Spruch und Namen? 'Hi^^ Hallo Tupfenflügel ich wollte mich nur kurz vorstellen. Ich bin Nussfrost und schon lange hier. Ich wollte ich dich hier herzlich willkommen heißen und dir eine schöne Zeit und kreativität wünschen. Falls du Fragen hast kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Falls ich mal ein Bild für dich machen soll oder deine Signatur machen soll ich freue mich über jeden Auftrag So genug gelabert....noch einen schönen Abend^^ Deine Hi :) Hi Tupfenflügel, Ich wollte nur einmal Hallo sagen und dich hier begrüßen! Wenn du Fragen hast kannst du sie mir gerne stellen. Ich hoffe ich sehe dich ein paar mal im Chat. Und wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Geschichten schreiben und natürlich Kreativität und Freude! Ich freue mich schon darauf eine Story von dir zu lesen :) Bis bald, Kristalltatze 17:49, 30. Jan. 2017 (UTC) 'Re:' Alles klar^^ Deine Hey Hey Tupfen natürlich kann ich dir erklären was du wissen willst du musst mir nur sagen was��. Deine -- 20:28, 1. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hy Hy, ich wollte dich nur mal anschreiben...., tya mehr eigentlich auch nicht. Ich wollte dich nur mal herzlich wilkommen in diesem Wikia heißen, mehr eigentlich auch nicht. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag. Lg, 14:40, 3. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hey Hallo Flügeltüpfel du wolltest wissen wie man Kategorie erstellt wenn du auf einen Handy machst kannst du Kategorie:By Tupfenflügel wenn du auf dem Computer machst giebt es es eine Spalte da kannst du auch Kategorien erstellen. Ich glaube das das mit dem Handy auch beim Computer geht, ich weiß es aber nicht habe es aber noch nie probiert. Ps ich wollte fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen. PS. Hallo Tüpfelflügel kann ich dich Blüte nennen Ja ich werde dich ab jetzt immer Blüte nennen ja Deine -- 18:42, 3. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Kann ich dich Fleck nennen? Hi, kann ich dich Fleck nennen? sorry ich mach schon Nicht schlimm^^ Ich bin jetzt fertig, wenn ich noch was ändern soll, dann sag es mir. Bei dem Tupfenflügel hab ich alles noch mal mit einem minimalen Schatten verstärkt, sonst würde es sehr komisch aussehen und man würde es kaum erkennen. Trotzdem kann ich den wenn du willst wegmachen. Egal, also das ist sie: Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir, und wie gesagt, ich kann alles ändern. Bitte gib wenn möglich an, was dir nicht gefallen hat und so weiter, sonst wird es nämlich schwierig^^. Du musst bei Einstellungen auf Signatur gehen, das Häkchen bei Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur verwenden ankreuzen und dann bei Benutzerdefinierte Signatur exakt diesen und keinen anderen Text eingeben: |[[Benutzer:Tupfenflügel|Tupfenflügel]]}} Dann bekommst du anstatt den vier Tilden, mit denen du unterschreiben musst (~~~~), nur deine Signatur und nicht den ganzen Code, wie das bei den meisten so ist. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir! Schön:) Hi mal wieder^^ Mir ist gerade voll langweilig, hast du irgendeine Idee, wie ich dir einen Quellcode machen kann? Soll ich dir bei deinem Profil auch so was machen wie bei meinem? (Geh auf die Pfote von meiner Siggy) Irgendwelche sonstuges Quellcodes? ^^ Du hast neue Nachrichten. Du hast neue Nachrichten habe ich hinzugefügt, sonst noch was? Du kannst auch mal mein Profil anschauen, da habe ich ein paar Angebote, wenn du ein bisschen wühlst, wirst du es schon finden^^ schreiben wir im Chat?^^ |} Re: Signatur Natürlich, dafür musst du einfach in die Quelltext-Ansicht auf der Seite deiner Sig gehen (Benutzer:Tupfenflügel/Sig) und den Spruch dort entfernen und dann einfach einen neuen hinschreiben. :D - 16:23, 4. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Danke dass dir meine für dich erstellte Signatur so gut gefallen hat, habe dafür 2 Stunden gebraucht. ._. Re: Charaktere Hi Tupfenflügel, Ich werde gerne einmal beim WüstenClan vorbeischauen und sehen was ich machen kann. Es freut mich das ich dir damit helfen kann. Soll ich sowohl Namen als auch Aussehen erfinden, und diese dir dann (hier auf deine Disskussionsseite) schreiben oder einfach zu WüstenClan dazu? LG Kristalltatze 08:53, 5. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hi Sprenkel, Ich habe jetzt einige Katzen zum WüstenClan hinzugefügt. Okay es sind nicht nur einige geworden, es hat einfach zu viel Spaß gemacht ;D. Wenn dir einige Namen nicht gaffen oder irgendetwas anderes nicht an ihnen stimmt, kannst du sie natürlich gerne abendern. Alles Liebe, Kristalltatze 15:23, 5. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Natürlich darfst du mich Kristall nennen :). Ach was, du schuldest mir nichts, ich habe ja angeboten es zu machen, also musst du mir nichts dafür geben. Falls du noch mehr Namen brauchst kannst dich gerne an mich wenden. Mir fallen irgendwie jeden Tag so rund um die tausende ein, welche ich mir dann immer aufschreibe, also habe ich noch einige auf Lager ;) Alles Liebe Kristalltatze 15:32, 5. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ach so, tut mir leid wegen der ganzen Rechtschreibfehler, ich habe das über das Tablet gemacht, und deshalb war es etwas schwerer. Jungennamen Hi Sprenkel, Okay, freut mich dass das nicht so schlimm ist^^ Und natürlich kann ich dir einen Jungennemen geben, weiß aber leider nicht ob er weiblich oder männlich sein soll, also habe ich von beiden einen Hingeschrieben: Saphirjunges - graublaue Kätzin mit hellbraunen Augen und dünnen aber langem Pelz (weiblich) Adlerjunges - schneeweißer Kater mit grauen Tatzen und Schwanzspitze, ausserdem hat er dunkelgrüne Augen (männlich) Ich habe jetzt einfach welche ausgesucht, wenn sie dir nicht gefallen, oder du noch Kriegernamen für sie brauchst kannst du es mir, wie immer, gerne schreiben. Alles Liebe, Kristalltatze 15:02, 6. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ich hoffe dir gefalle d Hi, du nervst doch nicht :3 Du kannst mich ja immer fragen, wenn du etwas brauchst. Auf jedenfall sind hier die Namen für die Langhaarigen Katzen: Wolftatze (männlich), Weißsturm (männlich), Goldrose (weiblich), Froststrahl (weiblich) Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir^^ Wenn du noch ihr Aussehen brauchst, dir die Namen nicht gefallen und du anddere willst, sag mir einfach Bescheid. Wie haben dir Eigendlich die Jungennamen die ich dir gegeben habe? LG, Kristalltatze 12:45, 8. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Das dir die Namen gefallen freut mich :3 Danke für den Hinweis, ich finde es schön, dass sich jemand für mein Profil interessiert, allerdings würde ich nicht sofort alles kritisieren, denn wie das Sprichwort sagt: Erst Lob, dann Kritik. Danke. Edit: Außerdem finde ich es nicht schön, dass du einfach den Code von meinem Profil kopierst, ohne Bescheid zu geben. Wie bei mir bei Angebote zu finden ist, kannst du mich gerne um Hilfe bitten oder ich kann es dir beibringen, aber ohne Erlaubnis Codes zu kopieren dulde ich nicht. Ja, natürlich :) Von welchen Katzen oder welcher Katze soll ich denn ein Bild malen? Außerdem kann ich auch Covers machen, falls du welche brauchst :) Lg, 14:00, 22. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hey Blüte Natührlich können wir eine Geschichte zusammen schreiben wir können uns ja mal im Chat treffen. Lg 15:16, 22. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Das Bild von Geist Hier ist das Bild von Geist. Ich hatte so gut wie ich konnte versucht sie wie ein Geist aussehen zu lassen^^ (Bild auf Wunsch des Machers gelöscht) Ich hoffe es passt so, falls etwas dir nicht gefällt oder ich doch ein neues machen soll, dann sag mir bescheid^^ Und wenn du noch mehr Bilder brauchst, dann kannst du mich jederzeit fragen ;) Lg, 15:16, 22. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Jetzt Oki^^ Freut mich, dass dir das Bild gefällt :) Lg und hdsl, 06:58, 23. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hey Blüte Die Idee ist super aber wie sollen die Schüler heißen wenn es dir nichts. Ausmacht würde ich gerne Silberpfote heißen und wie heißen die Clans wir können ja nur ein Beispiel Mondclan, Finsterclan, Smaragtclan und Rubinclan die Streuner kannst du aussuchen. LG-- 07:02, 24. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Natührlich Also dann würde ich Dunst und Rauchclan nehmen weil wir können es so machen das es die Jahreszeiten giebt ich würde sagen das die Streuner sowas wie Dorne oder Schnee ist da das ja keine Hauskatzen sind am ja ich würde gerne im Dunstclan sein wenn es für dich okay wäre und noch eine Frage werden die auch Krieger weil dann würde ich gerne den Kriegernamen Silberschatten haben und noch eine Sache naja die hat jetzt nichts damit zu tuhen und zwar wollte ich dich Fragen warum bei erste Bearbeitung steht das du auf meine Diskussionsseite geschrieben hast nicht schlimm wollte es nur mal wissen weil du ja eher Tatze(Sunny) anschreiben konntest und noch mal PS XD mein Gott wie viel Tschuldigung das ich so spät zurück geschrieben habe musste das Aquarium sauber machen, die Katzen füttern und mich um meine beiden Wikis kümmern. LG 12:09, 24. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hello Blüte Ja das wäre für mich ok und könnte ich dann den Dunstclan erstellen und wäre es für dich ok wenn die Streuner auch eine Tochter haben die Herbst und Silber hilft da sie das Clan leben schön findet und wir können die Streunerin ja Rose nennen. PS sie können ja versuchen die Katzen des Clans auf ihre Seite zu ziehen oder eine Streunergruppe zusammen stehlen na das wäre besser wenn wird das im Chat besprächen. LG 15:55, 24. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hey Hallo Blüte ist schon ok ich bin gerade sowie so nur am Bilder hochladen übriegens wenn du eins brauchst kannst du mich auch gerne Fragen. Deine 08:25, 25. Feb. 2017 (UTC) bin im Chat 08:47, 25. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hey Hey Blüte ja das mit den Streunern können wir so machen und übrigens können wir es so machen das die Streunertochter Lura heißt und das wir es so machen das ich aus ihrer Sicht schreibe statt aus Silberpfotes Sicht übrigens würd sie ihren Namen dann nicht endern sondern immer Lura bleiben. Deine 10:58, 25. Feb. 2017 (UTC) und LG 10:58, 25. Feb. 2017 (UTC) *rot werd* Wegen dem mit dem Profil, ich schreibe immer am Laptop (wie du im Chat glaube ich schon erfahren hast) und das sehr schnell und deswegen kommt es auch mal vor, dass ich ein N und ein L verwechsle und dabei ein Tippfehler vorkommt. Ich glaube das war ein bisschen verwirrend und so (weil oben und unten verschiedene Sachen standen ;)), aber jetzt ist es ja weg und man sollte es wahrscheinlich wieder erkennen können, was ich meine ^^ ich hoffe du denkst nicht ich weiß nicht wann ich Geburtstag habe ^^ Außerdem wollte ich mich über das äußerst nette Lob bedanken, das du mir zum Profil gemacht hast, das ist das erste, das ich bekomme, und ich vermute, dass du auch die erste bist, die mein Profil liest :) (vier mal das/dass hinter einem Komma in''einem Satz!! °-°) Mir fehlen gerade echt die Worte :3:3:3 In den Ausklappboxen habe ich extra so viele Farben genommen, weil ich das auch voll schön finde und die ganzen Zitate für unsere Katzen habe ich extra so gewählt, da ich sie sammle und dann hab ich die schönsten herausgepickt (^^) und bei den Sprüchen, einige sind von dem Spiel Cat Evolution (:O) und auch da hab ich die schönsten genommen :D wegen den Rätseln, ich arbeite noch an meinem Profil, wie oben im Vorwort zu lesen ist, deswegen werde ich bald mehr Rätsel machen. ;) Oh mein Gott Fleck das habe ich echt nicht erwartet <3333333 ich bin gerade voll gerührt und weiß nicht so recht was ich sagen soll! :) Da ich es nicht gewohnt bin, dass andere zu mir kommen und sich entschuldigen ( <3 ), weil ich das meistens mache <33 Also, ich bin echt erstaunt über das was da steht, hast das wirklich du geschrieben? Wow ... <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 Natürlich will ich gerne deine Mentorin sein! Es wäre mir sogar eine Ehre :):):) ich sage bei so einer Frage auf keinen Fall nein und ich glaube ebenfalls, dass ich ganz schön überreagiert habe. Zum Beispiel bei der Signatur, es ist ja deine, nicht meine, und ich glaube, ich kann froh sein, dass ich überhaupt dir eine machen konnte. Und wenn du ''deine eigene Signatur bearbeitest, wieso sollte ich da gekränkt sein? ;)) du musst dir nur mal die Versionen von meiner Sig anschauen! Anfangs hat nämlich Nut etwas falsch verstanden und so ... nun, auf jeden Fall möchte ich gerne deine Mentorin sein und auch ein hilfreicher Schritt in deiner Zeit hier im WarriorCats Erfindung Wiki sein, auch wenn du mich dann nach einigen Jahren hier vielleicht schon vergessen hast. Ich helfe sehr gern neuen Benutzern und hoffe, ich kann dich schön und ausführlich einführen <3333333333333 Ich hoffe, ich schreibe nicht zu viel und spamme dich mit meinem Gerede zu, das liegt nämlich nicht in meiner Absicht. Trotzdem dankedankedankedankedankedanke!! <33333333333333333333333 ---- <3 Wir können sofort anfangen, was willst du wissen? :) ---- Okay gut, na dann^^ Zuerst musst du dir eine Schriftart aussuchen, da du verschlungen und/oder edel willst, kannst du dich [https://www.fonts.com/de/browse?filter=family:classification:script&sort=browseSort:alpha hier] mal umschauen. Wenn du dir eine Schriftart ausgesucht hast, die dir gefällt (mit der Zeit lernst du immer mehr Schriftarten auswendig, mach dir da keine Sorgen. Ich weiß auch schon mindestens 15), dann gehst du in den Quelltext-Editor, gibst den Text ein, den du in deiner gewählten Schriftart haben möchtest, und fügst folgenden Code vor und nach dem Text ein: Text Ich kann verstehen, wenn du das jetzt etwas verwirrend findest, darum mache ich ein Beispiel, nämlich schreibe ich den Text Dies ist ein Beispiel in der Schriftart MV Boli. Statt Dies ist ein Beispiel musst du dann eben deinen gewünschten Text und statt MV Boli deine Schriftart hinschreiben. So wird Dies ist ein Beispiel zu Dies ist ein Beispiel. Manche Schriftarten sind da aber nicht möglich, ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber dann müsstest du dir halt einfach eine andere suchen, das sollte auch kein Problem sein. Es gibt Tausende von Schriftarten, davon werden wahrscheinlich 99,5% gehen, aber wenn eine mal nicht geht, überprüfe einfach noch mal den Code :) Wenn du findest, dass eine Schriftart zu klein ist, füge vor und nach dem ' ein ein, also damit meine ich, dass du den Text vergrößerst. Beispiel: Vivaldi. Ich glaube, du siehst, '''dass dieser Text fast schon unleserlich ist deshalb muss man es vergrößern: ''dass dieser Text fast schon unleserlich ist, und das wird zu '''dass dieser Text fast schon unleserlich ist'. Je mehr bigs du um den Text herummachst, desto größer wird er. Denke daran, dass du jedes Mal, wenn du ein neues ' öffnest, dass du dann auch am Ende des Textes mit einem ' schließt. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen, falls du etwas nicht verstanden hast, frag einfach. Probier einfach bei deiner Antwort auf meiner Disk aus, eine Schriftart zu machen, und ich empfehle dir, immer zuerst eine Vorschau zu betrachten, um zu prüfen, dass alles richtig ist, das mache ich auch immer :) Für eine Farbe brauchst du diesen Code: Text und wenn du zwei oder mehr Codes zusammenfügen willst: Text (: : Vielleicht können wir im Chat weitermachen, das geht schneller :) Name Hey Blüte ich habe einen Namen und zwar im Schatten des Feuers weil Lura ja die Feuerkraft hat und Herbstpfote die Schattenkraft LG 12:17, 26. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hey Blüte wegen deiner Frage Hey Blüte also ich würde sagen wir erstellen erstmal die Charaktere und Clans und dann IM SCHATTEN DES FEUERS machst du dann den Mondclan und ich den Dunstclan und so und übrigens Luras beste Freunde heißen Blütenflügel und Feuersee LG 18:57, 26. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Danke Danke Tupf (ich überleg mir noch einen Spitznamen), du bist iwie de einzige, die mir gratuliert hat :( Nya egal deine Darf ich dich Storm nennen? Hy, mir ist ein Spitzname für dich eingefallen: Storm. In deinem Profil kommst du nämlich ein wenig stürmisch rüber. Lg Hey Wegen dem Spitzname also ich fände beides Gut das musst du entscheiden auch wenn ich mich frage wie du auf dem Namen Dämmung gekommen bist aber wahrscheinlich war es ein Geistesblitz und ich fände ByEichhornflügel am schönsten OMG ich mit meinen fände naja schreib mir bald mal dann kann ich schonmal den Dunstclan erstellen. Deine 15:41, 27. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ach so Ach deswegen Dämmerung soll ich jetzt dein Dunstclan anfangen 17:46, 27. Feb. 2017 (UTC) 'Hi' Ja du musst nur das eingeben: Deine Frage Deine Antwort Deine Antwort Deine Antwort Deine mondclan Kannst du den Mondclan kurz umbenennen der heiß ja jetzt Mlndclanich habe mich verschrieben und ich kann es gerade nicht machen. LG 19:23, 27. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Mondclan und Dunstclan Hey soll ich ein Clanzeichen für den Mond und Dunstclan machen und du müsstes dein Siggi auf unsere Kategorie Seite tuhen. Lg 20:32, 27. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Super gut gemacht Fleck! Jetzt hast du es echt drauf^^ bei den Farbcodes kann ich dir irgendwann das Prinzip erklären :) meine Lieblingsschriftart ist Segoe Print (siehe Profil, Sig, Disk ............ xD) ^^ Also du musst erst wenn du Zum Beispiel Benutzer:Tupfenflügel/Über mich haben willst dann musst du diese Seite zuerst anlegen. Wenn du das hast gibst du bei deinem Profil ein: Benutzer:Tupfenflügel/Über mich|Über mich Wenn du die Tabview anders machen willst schreib nach dem | was anderes rein :) Je mehr Tabs du machen willst desto mehr Zeilen brauchst du^^ Hey Blüte Verstehe ich schreibe morgen auch eine Englischarbeit naja gut dann mache ich die anderen Clans und die Zeichen kann aber etwas dauern ich glaube ich verstehe jetzt warum du mich Dämmerung beziungsweise Dawn nennst. Neh geht schon außerdem habe ich jetzt dem schon den Rauchclan(ByEichhornflügel) und Blütenstern(ByEichhornflügel) LG 17:43, 28. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Edit: Ich empfehle dir auf Diskussionsseiten keine besonderen Schriftarten zu machen, das kommt komisch rüber^^ 'Hi' Hi Tupfen wegen dem Gemeinschaftsprojekt wollte ich fragen ob wir dann zusammen ein Team machen. Du musst nicht mit mir machen wenn du nicht willst Deine Hy Natürlich kann ich dir wieder ein Bild malen. Aber, leider wird ich es erst morgen oder übermorgen malen, weil ich heute einen richtigen stressigen Tag hatte^^ Lg, 12:35, 1. Mär. 2017 (UTC) 'Gemeinschaftsprojekt' Hi Tupfen wegen dem Clannamen, mir tatsächlich ein guter eingefallen: FarnhimmelClan. 'Die Katzen leben in einem Laubwald wo es viel Farn geibt. Sie können sehr hoch springen und ihre Beute sind hauptsächlich Vögel und Eichhörnchen. Falls dir der Clanname nicht gefällt können wir gerne einen anderen nehmen. Deine Natürlich Ja klar kannst du mich Whisper nennenn, freut mich dass dir Winde der Nacht anscheinend so gut gefällt^^ Hdl Hey Schöne Idee ich erstelle dann die Dunstclankatzen und machst du dann den Dunkelclan. LG82.113.121.16 20:29, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) 'Re: Die Namen sind echt super schön ich hätte auch noch welche aber das Aussehen weiß ich noch nicht. Wir können ja noch welche von denen die wir haben teilen, so war das ja ausgemacht: Von denen die wir schön haben würde ich folgende nehmen wenn das ok ist wir dürfen maximal 8 nehmen: *Silbertupf *Haselschatten *Topfenfall *Lichtflug *Plätscherjunges *Dunkeljunges *Sesampfote *Astralschweif Selbst ausgedachte Namen *Favela - hübsche schildpattkätzin mit blau-grünen Augen ; ehemalige Streunerin *Opallicht - Blau-grün-gelbe Augen *Prasselregen *Braungesicht *Kokosfell *Goldbach *Gewitterwind Deine Das Bild^^ Hier ist das Bild^^thumb|421px Ich habe es so gut ich konnte versucht so gut wie möglich schön zu machen und sorry dass ich dich etwas zu lange warten gelassen habe. Aber hier ist es jetzt ja^^ Lg, 14:20, 3. Mär. 2017 (UTC) 'Re:' Ich denke die Anzahl der Katzen würde ich mit den anderen besprechen. Den wenn wir zuviele haben wissen wir am Ende nichtmehr wie wir sie in die Story einbauen. Ich würde sagen für den Anfang reichen so 15-20 Katzen. Deine 'Re: Bild' Ja klar ich mach mich gleich an die arbeit. Mit dem buschigen Schwanz muss ich schauen wie ich das hinbekomme aber das wird schon klappen^^ Deine 'Bild' Hey Tupfen ich hab das Bild gerade fertig gemalt ich hoffe es passt. Wenn ich was ändern soll sag bescheid. (Bild defekt) Deine 'Re: Namen' Also ein paar habe ich aus Büchern wie Drachenreiter, Talon und weitere. Ein paar andere habe ich von dieser Website: Website 1 und von dieser Website 2. Manche habe ich auch einfach ins Englische übersetzt wie Force was Macht heißt und habe dann das o durch i ersetzt: Force und Firce. Falls ich dir jetzt nicht weiterhelfen konnte werde ich mir welche für dich ausdenken^^ Deine 'Re: Namen' Ich gebe dir bescheid falls ich einmal über einen besonders schönen stolpere. Ich hab da allerdings eine sehr interressante Website über Drachen entdecken ich weiß nicht ob sie dir weiterhelfen kann. Link Deine 'Re' Also ich gebe meinstens immer sowas ein: Fantasy Drachennamen, Drachenarten etc. und dann kommen meistens solche Seiten. Ja es wäre sehr nett von dir wenn du mir die Seite mit den Einhörnern, Phönixen und Greifen schickst^^ Natürlich darfst du auch die Drachenarten verwenden ich hab da nichts dagegen. Deine 'Re:' Danke, wegen den Einhörnern ich hatte gerade selber ein paar ideen für Rassen. Aber trotzdem danke das du mir das alles geschrieben hast^^ Deine Re: Spitznamen Danke Forest <333 ich hab die Spitznamen hinzugefügt und du bist jetzt auch auf meiner Freundeliste :) 'Drachen' Ich hab schon Drachenarten^^ Aber ich würde für dich Federdrachen, Golddrachen, und die Giftdrachen nehmen. Es ist ja deine Entscheidung ob du sie nehmen willst. Deine Kategorie Wie wärs wenn Eichhorn du und ich eine Kategorie machen z.B. By Sonnentupfensprung? Das finde ich am schönsten ^^ Ja, hab ich echt gemacht ^^ und bitteschön, bist auf Rang 2 :) okay, dann erstelle ich die Kat oder? (Wow mir fällt gerade auf dass ich alle Siggys gemacht hab: Meine, deine und Eichhorns O.o) Am besten schreiben wir eine Gemeinschaftsstory, wenn ja, wie soll sie heißen? ---- Oder alle drei kommen in den Chat dann spammen wir das Forum nicht so zu (sind diese Linien ok?) 'Eine kurze Frage' Hi Tupfen mir kam da gerade eine idee... Du hast ja bei FabelClans geschrieben das es einen großen Krieg gab. Wir haben ja beide sozusagen dieselbe ideen und ich wollte dich fragen ob wir die Staffel von dir gemeinsam machen könnten. Natürlich nur wenn du einverstanden bist. Es macht mir nichts aus wenn du nein sagst, ist ja deine idee und dir ist die umsetzung überlassen. Wenn ja würde ich die Vorgeschichte schreiben mit dem Krieg Deine 'Re:' Das mit den Territorien klingt echt gut. Ich habe ja auch noch andere Drachenarten wie du aber ich kann ja schreiben das 1-2 von ihnen ganz ausgestorben sind. In ihrem neuem Territorium finden sie dann eine andere Drachenart wie Giftdrachen oder sowas in der Art. Ich werde Phönixe, Einhörner vllt. auch die Greifen nach deinen Arten anpassen. Deine re Hab ich dauerhaft, musst nur sagen ^^^ Okay, ich schau mal AW: Kats ^^ Okay, gut, es gab halt die Kat "Hierarchie''n" noch nicht deswegen habe ich das zusätzlich zu dem u von "ByT_''pfenflügel" gemacht <3 hdal -- Re: Hy Und ich dachte schon die Serie kennt hier keiner. :'D Ja...ich hab mal versucht sie einer Freundin zu zeigen, die war jetzt auch nicht so begeistert...kann ich gar nicht verstehen. Öhm ja...welchen Doctor magst du am meisten? Ich irgendwie den 12., keine Ahung wieso und das obwohl ich die 8. Staffel auch nicht so gut fand...aber Clara ist sehr Nervig, bin froh, dass die jetzt weg ist. ._. Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall schon auf die 10. Staffel. :D Na gut, ich sollte aufpassen, sonst schreibe ich wieder zu lange Nachrichten... xD Ich weiß ehrlichgesagt nicht, ob ich noch dazu komme das weiter zu schreiben o.o Zeitlich gesehen könnte ich es schon, aber irgednwie komm ich einfach nicht wirklich weiter, weil ich den Anfang einfach langweilig finde... Naja, Lg ''T''i''m''e''s''p''l''i''n''t''e''r ''tick tock'' Time's running... 13:56, 12. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Hy Jao, Amy ist cool. :3 Ich mag eingentlich viele Episoden gerne. Eine meiner liebsten ist die Doppelepisode Stille in der Biliothek. Ansonsten mag ich die, die in der Vergangeheit spielen fast immer irgendwie...gut, es gibt auch ausnahmen. Naja, es sollte schon noch in eine Richtung gehen, die mir gefällt, nur der Anfang ist sehr langweilig zu schreiben und darüber muss ich auch erst mal hinweg kommen. ._. Aber freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt. Lg ''T''i''m''e''s''p''l''i''n''t''e''r ''tick tock'' Time's running... Datei:Bullet_clock_animated_by_cutiechoco-d72asak.gif Deine Frage und meine Antwort Also wegen deiner Frage natührlich kannst du das so machen dann sehen es wahrscheinlich wirklich mehr naja übrigens super Bild von Nelkenpfote ich bin gerade etwas beschäftigt mit den Warrior Cats Fantasy Wikia von Sunny und ich muss auch noch hier die ganzen Katzen aus meiner Liste machen. Und kannst du mir sagen wie du das gemachthast das das Profil so aufgeteilt ist. Danke Natührlich Tupfenflügel kannst mich Silver nennen. Und kannst du mir ein Siggi machen und wollen wir Freunde sein ich weiß ich bin sehr stürmisch. XD Silver Also hier sind die Sachen. Also der Farbverlauf soll von silber in dunkelschwarz übergehen und ja schatten aber die Farbe ist egal ähm warte ja es soll hochgestellt sein. Der Name soll sein Silber und das andere glaube an den Sternenclan äh ja ich Mäusehirn habe die Schrieft vergessen also die Schrieft soll irgendwie so geheimnisvoll und veeschlungen sein. Ich hoffe das reicht dir auch wenn ich zugeben muss es ist sehr durch einander. Und bittest du vieleicht ein Mentoren Pogramm an?. Deine Silber Also für den Namen ein silber das zu blau wird (also farbverlauf) und beim Text ein Silber das zu dunkelschwarz wird ich hofffe ich konnte dir helfen. Silber _ Als ob du meine Angaben kopiert hast xD Siggi Das ist richtig hübsch und könntest du das noch ein bisschen silbriger weil das sieht man nicht so gut Silber 'Hierachie' Anführer Zwielichtstern '– schwarz getigerter Kater mit blauen Augen Zweiter Anführer '''Giftnebel '– silbergrauer Kater mit giftgrünen Augen Heilerin 'Braungesicht '– weiße Kätzin mit brauner Schnauze und einem Ring um das rechte Auge ; Mentorin von 'Schieferpfote ' Krieger 'Silbertupf '– dunkelgraue Kätzin mit silbernen Flecken und hellblauen Augen 'Haselschatten '– hellbraune Kätzin mit eisblauen Augen ; Mentorin von 'Sesampfote ' 'Goldbach '– gold-gelber Kater mit bernsteinfabenen Augen 'Tropfenfall '– dunkelbrauner Kater mit braunen Flecken und dunkelblauen Augen 'Lichtflug '– weiße Kätzin mit gold-gelben Augen ; Mentorin von 'Muschelpfote ' 'Astralschweif '– schwarzer Kater mit weißen Sprenkeln und dunkelblau-grünen Augen 'Opallicht '– hellgraue Kätzin mit weißen Flecken und gelb-grün-blauen Augen 'Prasselregen '– dunkelbrauner Kater mit schwarzen Sprenkeln und eisblauen Augen 'Kokosfell '– weißer Kater mit mittelgroßen braunen Flecken und hellbraunen Augen ; Mentor von '''Löwenpfote ' Gewitterwind '– dunkelgrauer Kater mit weißen Pfoten und blauen Augen Favela '- hübsche schildpattkätzin mit grün-blauen Augen ; ehemalige Streunerin Schüler '''Sesampfote '– cremefarbener Kater mit braunen Sprenkeln und hellblauen Augen 'Löwenpfote '– weißer Kater mit goldenen Sprenkeln mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen 'Schieferpfote '– dunkelgrauer Kater mit dunkelgrauem Pelz und grau-blauen Augen ' Muschelpfote '– hübsche helle creamfarbene Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen Königinnen 'Seeblatt '– hellgrau getigerte Kätzin mit schwarzen Pfoten und Ohrenspitzen ; Mutter von 'Kauzjunges ' 'Lavadunst '– hellgraue Kätzin mit Roter Brust, Pfoten, Bauch, Schweif und orange-gelben Augen ; Mutter von 'Plätscherjunges '''und '''Dunkeljunges ' Junge 'Plätscherjunges '– hellbraune Kätzin mit braunen Sprenkeln und eisblauen Augen 'Dunkeljunges '– schwarzer Kater dessen Pelz je nach Lichteinfall anders schimmert, langen Beinen und dunkelblauen Augen 'Kauzjunges '– weißer schildpattkater mit hellgrünen Augen Älteste 'Moorschleier '– hellbrauner Kater mit grauen Pfoten Deine Spitzname und eine Frge Hey Sprenkelflügel also ersmal du benutzt ja Bilder aus dem Internet und giebt es da irgenswas was man wissen muss. Und kann ich mir einen Spitznamen für dich ausdenken. LG Silbertanz (Diskussion) 13:26, 19. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Tupfenflügel, ich möchte dich noch einmal auf unsere '''Regeln hinweisen, da mir aufgefallen ist, dass du jetzt schon zum wiederholten Mal Malereien und Zeichnungen hochgeladen hast, die dir nicht gehören. Ich möchte dich bitten, dir die Regeln auch zu Herzen zu nehmen und in Zukunft nur noch Selbstgemachtes, Fotos oder mit Basen gemachte Bilder zu verwenden. 10:14, 20. Mär. 2017 (UTC) 'Bilder' Sie meint die Fantasy-Bilder von den Drachen, Einhörnern und Co. Nut Komm mal bitte in den Chat ^^ Hey Blütenblatt Hey bin auch mal wieder da also wie du woll gesehen hast klappt es bei mir nicht also mit der Benutzer seite könntest du es machen oder versuchen und danke an den Namen habe ich auch lange gearbeitet naja ich habe noch mehr aber die brauche ich gerade aus XD naja treffen wir uns mal im Chat. LG -- 16:45, 30. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Lichtflügel Hey ^^ willst du Lichtflügel erstellen? Vertrieben Das Cover ist sehr speziell (3 Stunden) Danke :) Willst du in den Chat? Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihm gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 13:54, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Also Frage, Geschichte und Spitzname Hey Tupf Tupf also erstmal hast du mich ja mal gefragt ob wir zusammen einen Geschichte schreiben wollen also für mich wäre es okay. Und ich habe nach reichlich überlegungen okay ich gebe zu ich habe fast zwei Wochen gegrübelt endlich zwei gute Namen Leopard oder Efeu. Efeu ist mir jetzt erst eingefallen. Naja noch schöne Grüße Ps. Ich habe übrigen noch zu Im Schatten des Schicksals die Kategorie Geschichte gemacht. 21:01, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Geschichten Blogs Kann es sein dass dein Blog-Beitrag genauso wie meiner heißt? (Tupfen's Geschichten' - Sunny's Geschichten', Tupfen'flügel, '''Sunny'paw) ^^ und dieses Junges (Tupfen) usw. oder dass du statt (by Tupfen(flügel)) immer nur Tupfen machst? ^^ (Sei mir nicht böse :'() <3 Okay ... Chat? Edit: Bitte unterschreibe immer mit ~~~~! Danke Danke Efeu ich mache alle die Kategorien weg. Grüße Silbertanz -> Lieferung <- Wunderschönen Morgen, Mittag oder Abend! Sehr geehrte Tupfenflügel, ich war monatelang inaktiv, aber als ich heute zurück gekommen bin und gesehen habe, dass du mich gebeten hattest, dir eine request, also ein Bildchen zu machen, konnte ich nicht nein sagen. Mein Zeichenstil hat sich in diesen Monaten sehr geändert, aber ich hoffe, dass du dennoch zufrieden bist und dass sie dir gefällt! thumb|Lieferung Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag und ich freue mich über deine Antwort. In Liebe, deine 18:52, 19. Mai 2017 (UTC) Antwort Heeeyy, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! =) Ich habe gesehen, dass du Cover machst, aber meinst du, du könntest für mich ein einfaches Bild von Pandafrost machen, so als kleine Revanche? =D Wenn du es nicht möchtest, ist auch kein Problem, da dein Dank mir eigentlich schon genügt ^-^ In Liebe, deine 11:10, 27. Mai 2017 (UTC) Hey Hi Tupfenflügel Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du eine neue Signatur hast. Sie gefällt mir sehr gut. Der Spruch ist ziemlich cool :-) LG Starsnow Benutzer: Sternenschnee (zu faul für Sigi) Antwort: Hey klasse, danke dass du das machst =) Lass dir nur ruhig Zeit, danke nochmals <3 In Liebe, deine 20:45, 27. Mai 2017 (UTC) Antwort Ach heiliger SternenClan! Das ist ein bezauberndes Bild, vielen, vielen, vielen Dank <3 <3 In Liebe, deine 11:11, 4. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ♥♥♥ '''Namen Ich weiß jetzt zwar nicht welche du schon hast aber ich schlage dir jetzt mal um die 8 Stück vor im Falle das du Anfänge schon hast. *Tropfenglanz *Tsunamifeuer *Algensee *Wolkenfall *Nasspelz *Taufuß *Lichterregen *Sturmböe Deine Danke Hi Tupfen ich finde es super lieb dass du dich bei mir gemeldet hast. Momentan habe ich keine fragen, aber falls ich welche habe, komme ich zu dir :-) Jedenfalls könnte ich Mittwoch(7.6.17) am Morgen BIS ca 11-12 Uhr (vormittags) in den Chat kommen. Du kannst ja mal schauen, ob du da kommen kannst. Ich würde gerne mal deine Meinung hören, was du zu meiner Story Mondfinsternis (by starsnow) sagst. Da könnte ich mit der Handlung echt ein bisschen Hilfe brauchen. Ich habe da quasi so ne grundvorstellung aber für Details und die ausschmückung bräuchte ich etwas hilfe. Hab dich lieb, Deine Angebote Hellow Tupfen ich habe mir mal deine Angebote durchgelesen und fände es echt klasse, wenn du mir einen Stammbaum für Mondregen machen könntest. (Aus der Story Mondfinsternis (by Starsnow) ) Die Fakten: Mondregen ist eine Kätzin! Mutter: Efeusee Vater: Schneesprung Bruder: Waldsturm Gefährte: Sternfunke Junge: Splitterjunges (Kätzin), Funkeljunges,(Kater) Schneejunges(Kätzin), Rauchjunges (Kater) Großvater: mütterlicherseits: Birkenfall Großmutter: mütterlicherseits: Weißflug Großvater: väterlicherseits : Lichtherz Großmutter: väterlicherseits: Wolkenschweif Gefährtin des Bruders: Kristallblume Eltern des Gefährten: Rußherz und Löwenglut Falls du zwischen durch noch Zeit hast wäre ein Cover echt supi (ich weiß ich benutze dieses Wort viel zu oft). Der Hintergrund wäre eine Schnee bedeckte Hügellandschaft mit den Hochfelsen dahinter. Die Katze allerdings hat schwarzes Fell mit türkisfarbenen Augen. Sie soll bitte die Haltung haben, wie in Herzen. Danke es ist sooo toll Vielen vielen Dank Fly (ich darf dich doch so nennen?) Der Baum ist es klasse geworden. Und klar du kannst gerne meinen Baum zu deinem Angeboten tun. Du hast ihn ja gemacht . ❤️�������� Viele Grüße Deine O.M.G. Hi Fly, ich bin’s Starfrost alias Wildblüte bzw. Funkentänzer (Namensänderung und so ^^)! Ich wollte sagen, dass mir erst jetzt aufgefallen ist (sorry :|) , was du liebes über mich bei deinen Freunden geschrieben hast. Das ist so lieb von dir, DANKE!!! Ich hab dich echt lieb, und ich hoffe wir bleiben lange Freunde! ❤️❤️�� Ganz liebe Grüße, deine Blüte�� Wenn du einen Kampf verlierst ist dein Feind stärker als du.Wenn du fliehst ohne gekämpft zu haben ist dein Feind BESSER als du! 18:01, 23. Feb. 2018 (UTC)